Scent-imental over You
Scent-imental over You is a 1947 Looney Tunes short directed by Chuck Jones. Plot Jealous of the other dogs who have fur coats, a hairless Mexican pooch decides to borrow a fur coat and enter the dog show. Unfortunately, she borrows a skunk pelt by accident, which soon frightens the other dogs and attracts the unwanted attention of the amorous Pepé Le Pew. Pepe continues chasing her until she finally reveals that she is a dog, much to his surprise. Pepe then takes off his fur like a zippered jacket to reveal that he is a dog, capturing the misled pooch's swoon, only to reveal once more that it was just him in a dog costume. He says to the audience, "I am stupid, no?", as the cartoon ends, implying that Pepé is indeed a skunk who doesn't care that his love interest is a dog. Availability * (1992) LaserDisc - The Golden Age of Looney Tunes Vol 2,Side 9,Best Supporting Players * (2011) DVD - Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best Notes * In this cartoon Pepe's name is changed from Henry to Stinky. * This is the first cartoon where Pepe had a genuine French accent as opposed to the faked French accent he previously had in his debut appearance "Odor-able Kitty". * This is the only cartoon where Pepe chases a dog instead of a cat. * The dog, while unnamed in the cartoon, is referred to as "Fifi" on her model sheet.http://auction.howardlowery.com/Bidding.taf?_function=detail&Auction_uid1=3275685 * Working title: "Forever Ambushed". However, some sources have claimed that the working title "Forever Ambushed" was also used in "Odor-able Kitty".http://blog.chuckjones.com/chuck_redux/tag/forever-ambushed * Unlike most restored Looney Tunes cartoons, this cartoon does not have black borders on the opening and ending titles, as revealed in the Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best DVD release. * The United Kingdom airs this cartoon on Cartoon Network and Boomerang as a "Proto-Turner dubbed version", meaning that it has the same color correction as well as the full picture, instead of the pan-and-scan methods the Associated Artists Productions prints had, like both official Turner prints, but keeps the reissue end card and audio ending cue. Other European countries air the "official" EU Turner dubbed version which has the same altered ending music cue (and virtually identical 1947-1948 dubbed ending card).https://yadi.sk/d/5OoeshdnfwQGF * Although the original 1946-1955 Looney Tunes ending music cue is preserved on the Blue Ribbon reissue, both USA and EU Turner dubbed transfers replace the original ending music cue with the 1941-55 Merrie Melodies ending music cue. * On the A.A.P. Print as seen from CN LA and presumably other airings, the dog disguise that Pepe wore was shown with a brownish tint. However, the restored version as seen on Looney Tunes Super Stars' Pepé Le Pew: Zee Best of Zee Best shows that it was originally yellow. * The Blue Ribbon Reissue for this short is unique as it has "Pepe' Le Pew in" above the name of the short. No other BR Reissue short has this effect. *Only Pepe short to end with Pepe getting together with the object of his affection. While several shorts ended with the cat falling for Pepe, Pepe usually ran away and they chased him. References Category:Blue Ribbon reissues Category:Pepe Le Pew Cartoons Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Looney Tunes Shorts Category:Shorts Category:1947 Category:Cartoons written by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons written by Michael Maltese Category:Cartoons with effects animated by A.C. Gamer Category:Cartoons with layouts by Robert Gribbroek Category:Cartoons with backgrounds by Peter Alvarado Category:Cartoons with music by Carl W. Stalling Category:Cartoons animated by Abe Levitow Category:Cartoons with film editing by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with sound effects edited by Treg Brown Category:Cartoons with orchestrations by Milt Franklyn Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Mel Blanc Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Bea Benaderet Category:Cartoons with characters voiced by Tedd Pierce Category:Cartoons produced by Eddie Selzer Category:Cartoons in a.a.p. package